Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of display devices, and more particularly to a display device which is capable of displaying a map.
Related Art
It is well known to provide an electronic device having a display screen for displaying a map. There is a desire to increase the capabilities and functions of the device, but such functions are restricted by the technical limitations of the device.
There is a general tendency to make the devices more complex and to provide an ever greater range of functions. However, there are still significant technical limitations. For example, a mobile map device which is intended for handheld use should be relatively small and lightweight. As another example, a device which is to be installed in a vehicle may likewise have size and/or weight restrictions.
Thus, there is a need to make efficient use of the hardware resources within the device, including particularly making efficient use of data storage and processing power. There is a particular difficulty when considering legacy hardware, which may be ten or fifteen years behind current leading edge technology but is still in active use.
The example embodiments have been provided with a view to addressing at least some of the difficulties that are encountered in current devices, whether those difficulties have been specifically mentioned above or will otherwise be appreciated from the discussion herein.